Fate
by otomriddle
Summary: She was his one day.


Young, pretty, joyful, and powerful. And now locked up somewhere where she couldn't see the sun, couldn't feel the grass under her feet – where she could barely breath.

Persephone, goddess of spring, had been abducted during a particularly nice morning. She had been playing with some bees, creating flowers for them to fly around, when he came. The girl had always thought there would be some kind of warning if he got too close: a chill in the air, a grey cloud blocking the sun. He was, after all, a Dark God.

But there was nothing of the sort when he approached her. If anything, the sun shone brighter, as if saying "goodbye".

In a moment, Persephone was enjoying a warm day. In another, she was in a cold, dread place, with strong arms around her. There was a second of confusion and fear as the girl tried to flee, but the man simply fastened his grip while leading her through a path of white bones and gray rocks.

It seemed to Persephone everything around her were gray and white. There was no color, didn't matter where she looked at. No sounds but a constant whisper of crying. She doesn't remember anymore what – if – she said to him. Did she beg? Did she cry?

Maybe.

Either way, nothing stopped the man. They passed many faces, many contorted souls, many creatures she had never imagined to exist. Like her, they all seemed afraid of his mere presence, as if his aura was enough to remind them of the monstrosities he was capable of.

Persephone had half expected to be thrown down in a dungeon even more gloomy than the rest of that damned land, but at the end of the torturous path laid a Castle – if she could call the construction that.

A black tower grew out of a high rock, both being made of the same hard material. The tower seemed never ending, spinning on itself many times until it reached the gray sky. There were several windows, shining sadly at them in no particular pattern. It was as if he had wanted to make something raw, completely different from what one would find in Olympus, with its majestic constructions of beauty and perfection.

He pulled her gently through a rusty gate where a couple of crows were perched, observing them with black souless eyes.

She recalls asking him what he would do with her – to her. She wanted to know where they were going. She inquired how long would he keep her there. None of her questions stirred a word from him, not even a look.

The man marched with her through corridors and more corridors, until they reached a single golden ornate door. It was the first spark of color Persephone had seen for what seemed like hours, and she mostly gladly walked inside, somehow knowing that that room were hers, and she would be safe inside.

She stepped in to a circular place, with white walls, and ceiling taken by colorful orchids. In the center of the room, there laid a bed even bigger than Zeus's, covered by silver mattress, between two nightstands. Finally, at the background, Persephone discerned an open case with the most varied setting of paints and brushes – all waiting to be used by her.

The room was an oasis in the middle of a desert, just what she needed to remain sane, and alive.

But instead of making her feel more at ease, she suddenly felt alarmed. Why did he go through such pains to make her comfortable? Why did she need this place – a place made specifically for her?

Persephone turned around, ready to make him answer her, but the man was already gone.

Hades left Persephone locked up in a golden cage.

* * *

Several days passed with no news from him: not a word, not a single move outside her room. She tried everything she could, punching the door until her hands bleed, but nothing opened it. Eventually, she stopped trying. Now, she painted a lot. Images of the world upside, images of her childhood, images of her past.

She had been particularly absorbed in a scene (the light of the moon over the ocean) when there was a sudden movement behind her. When she turned, there he was.

It was strange, seeing Hades from upfront. Since he abducted her, the girl had never had de opportunity to _see_ him – he was always behind her, like a shadow, until he wasn't there at all.

Not for the first time, Persephone realized her conceptions about him were all but right. Her mother always talked about the Lord of the Underground as an evil, loathsome man – and she envisioned his looks to match his terrible nature. However, the man was nothing of the sort.

Several feet taller than herself, Hades had a skin so white it matched the walls of her room. His hair, which fell over his back, was as dark as a moonless night; while his eyes was of a deep, unsettling red. All in all, the man had the most pleasing countenances, which send shivers down her spine.

"I see you have been painting." He said, making a broad gesture to the now joyful walls. The girl, who had been sitting, jumped to her feet, the brush falling off her hand and hitting the ground with a loud noise.

"What do you want from me?" She inquired immediately. This time, she was not a scared and confused girl, left alone to rot in a pretty room. She _would_ take the answer from him, at any cost.

"From you, particularly, nothing," Hades replied, crossing his hands. Persephone blinked repeatedly at that, and he smiled warmly. "Forgive me for dragging you into this, and even more for retaining the rightful explanations from you. Mind to seat?" He offered, looking at her bed. The girl imitated his posture, crossing her arms. She didn't move.

Once again, he smiled, only this time it was colder. For some reason, Persephone liked that one better.

"I see. Well, I will seat and tell you my story," Hades continued, sitting on the ground nonchalantly. Persephone rocked in her place for a moment, but decided to seat as well. "It all started with Zeus seizing the power all for himself. I know that's most likely not how you heard this tale, but this is how I lived it. At the time, and this was a very long time ago, I didn't particularly mind losing the crown to him. Ruling had never been in my plans. I wanted other things, though today I no longer remember what," Hades looked over her head, as if remembering those long forgotten times. Suddenly, he shook his head, a few strings of hair falling on his face, unnoticed by him. " _His_ plans were different. Zeus knew the worlds needed strong rulers – and the usage of plural was intentional. The world of the living, that was his zone and his alone, but the world of the dead… He didn't want anything to do with. Of course, who would want to live in this place, rule over damned souls and suffering beings?" Hades smirked, but his eyes were cast down, and Persephone knew, then, he was a prisoner there as much as she was. "I told him I didn't want this _honor_ , as he called, but Zeus was never one for listening. Eventually, he convinced me, and I have been since bound to the Underworld. But, there was a small blessing, just one," He spoke, one finger raised. His face was now reddening, and his breath was becoming shallow. "Once a year, I could leave the Underworld, and walk among the living. That was the only thing that kept me going – to feel the sun on my skin, and hear the birds, and feel the grass under my feet. However, Zeus took this privilege from me. I don't know the reason, nor do I care. If I can't have those things, those things that kept me sane for all those endless years… Well, neither can them."

A long moment of silence followed. Persephone didn't need to ask what he meant, for she knew. He had captured the goddess of spring, of the living things, of rebirth. Without her, the land would slowly die, and with it, all life.

Hades had just doomed the world of the living to become the world of the dead.

"You have no intention of hurting me, then?" She asked, standing up and walking aimlessly around the room. The man accompanied her with his eyes.

"None at all. I simply figured it would be the best revenge, to capture you: not only the goddess of spring, but also one of Zeus's most cherished daughter." At this, Persephone laughed.

"Did he do anything about my abducting?"

"Not yet." Hades shook his head.

"Nor he will," Persephone finally stopped, standing in front of him with a straight posture and a sneer, reminding the man she _was_ , after all, a goddess herself. "You said it yourself, Zeus only care about himself, and nothing else. The land is connected to me, and you are right to assume that it will perish without my nurturing it. However, you forget my mother. She has the power to maintain everything, with or without me."

Hades sighed, getting up to face the girl. There was no anger in his face, no hatred. There was nothing in there for her to read.

"I have gone through tremendous pain to bring you here, Persephone, because the thing I loved most was taken from me. Tell me, do you think you are what your mother loves most?"

With this, the man gave his back to her, walking to the door. Persephone though about running after him, stopping him. But it would be pointless, and they both knew it.

In a moment, he had left and she was once again alone, with only her thoughts.

Hades was right, of course. She was what her mother loved most. And to have the power to do something wasn't the same thing as doing that something.

* * *

Hades' second visit came much sooner than the first. A couple of days had passed when he knocked on her door again.

Persephone had been laying on her bed, making the flowers on her ceiling change colors. As soon as he entered, however, she was back on her feet, her chin high.

"You've been having fun." Hades pointed, his eyes on the now purple flowers, a smile playing in the corners of his lips.

"It would be infinitely better to be in the living world again." She replied, tilting her head. This time, he full on smiled.

"Aye, I agree," A moment of silence followed, and then. "There's something I would like to show you. Do you care to follow me?"

Persephone narrowed her eyes, but agreed nonetheless. If Hades wanted to hurt her, he had had plenty of chances by now.

The girl followed the man up through another set of corridors. She had forgotten how cold and dull those walls could be, and she was ready to go back to her beautiful golden cage when Hades stopped full track, and she ran straight into his back. Persephone gripped his arms, and they lost balance for a moment. When she regained control over her body, Hades was looking down at her with an amused expression. She could feel her cheeks going red, and murmured for him to hurry up.

With one hand, he opened another door, this time a simple wooden one. Inside, laid a single column with a bowl on top.

"Approach it." Hades said, gently pushing her closer to the column.

Something caught her eye. A sparkle of swirling water. Her mother wrinkled and worried face. She looked back at where he stood, watching her intensively.

"This was a gift from the Moirai Sisters. It shows not what will be, not what has been: but what it is."

Persephone opened her mouth to inquiry how he was on such terms with the Sisters of Fate to receive gifts, but then she heard her mother's voice, calling for her.

"Mother!" She exclaimed, running to the bowl, her eyes searching for a way to maybe dive in and go back.

"I'm sorry, she cannot hear you. This simply _shows_ what happens, but doesn't interfere. More times than not, it causes pain and no good. But I thought…" Hades trailed off, but she wasn't paying attention anymore.

Persephone's attention was on her mother now. She was crying, and talking to someone. If she concentrated, she could hear some words. There were "please" and "my baby" and "do something."

Suddenly, the image changed, and it was Zeus face she was observing now. His face was serious, and he scratched his long bear, as if lost in thought. The God of Gods shook his head, sadly. She heard perfectly then, one single phrase "I did all I could."

The water showed her mother again, but this time Persephone's mind was somewhere else.

"Does he know I am with you? Does he know _why_ you did this to me?" She asked him, but never looked up from the bowl. She heard his footsteps as he came closer to her.

"Yes, he does. He has known for a long while know. And before you ask," Hades' voice was much closer now, and she could swear she was able to feel his energy waving and crashing on her own body. "He hasn't made me any offer to send you back."

Persephone shook her head, and suddenly tears started falling from her face, hitting the water in the bowl with a soft sound.

"Persephone…" Hades' started, one hand touching her shoulder lightly, but she shook him away with a jerk.

"I want to go back to my room." The girl said to the ground, never raising her eyes to meet his. After a long moment, the man gave his back to her.

"Follow me."

They didn't say anything to each other after that.

* * *

Persephone didn't really need to eat, per see. She was a goddess, after all, so she had none of the mortal needs. However, it was somethings even gods enjoyed doing – Dionysius himself was known for his gluttony.

Therefore, when a silver plate with delicious fruits appeared on her room one night not long after the incident, she didn't really think much of it. The girl imagined it was Hades own way of apologizing.

But that conclusion was soon destroyed when, just moments before she bite a red apple, Hades himself irrupted through her door, sending the girl some good feet in the air in shock.

"Don't eat this!" He said through greeted teeth, pulling the apple from her now trembling hand. Persephone looked with wide eyes as Hades pushed the fruit back in the plate and, with a motion of hand, made the whole thing disappear.

The man curved himself, holding her now empty nightstand, his knuckles turning red with the force of his grip.

"Why shouldn't I eat those fruits?" Persephone decided to ask. She was standing very close to the wall, as far away from him as she could. Hades looked at her, and then at the table, shaking his head slowly.

"Forgive me if I scared you… Again," He replied, his voice so low now she almost lost his words. "Those where underground fruits, created here, for the people who live _here_. Were you to eat even a small bite… You would be bound to this place, just like myself."

"Forever?" Her voice was tone too high.

"Well, one bite would bind you for a week every year, maybe…"

Persephone released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Why did you send these to me, then?" She wondered aloud, finally stepping closer to him.

"I didn't," Hades growled, straightening himself to face her. "One of my minions did. But he has been punished _severely_."

With the last word, Persephone felt a shiver pass through her.

"Thank you for protecting me." The girl replied, lowering her head.

"Persephone, look at me," Hades commanded. After a moment, she complied. "I have never had any intention of hurting you, in any way. I don't want to keep you a prisoner forever, and nor shall I. It has reached your mother you are being well treated, and well cared of. Sooner or later, Zeus will feel the need of you, and then he will send for you." His eyes never left hers during all of the speech, and she smiled at him.

For some reason, there was always a warmth in his words to her, in his eyes.

She enjoyed that very much.

* * *

Many more visits Hades payed her. Sometimes he brought her news of her mother, sometimes he told her tales of his reign. Sometimes he simply sat with her, listening to stories, or watching her paint.

Eventually, he allowed her to walk through his Castle. She saw many amazing creatures, many _lives_ that fought to exist even in those dead grounds. She met souls who remained sane through all the sorrows of those lands. And then she encountered others which did not.

It was a never ending world, one she couldn't fathom to exist. However, the more she stayed there, the weaker she became.

Persephone never told Hades the truth she had to bear: as much as the land perish without her, so did she without it.

Slowly, but invariably, she was dying along with her beloved nature.

Hades eventually realized something was amiss. He became more protective, more worried, more restless. He asked her why she was always so tired, why her hair was falling, why she sometimes fell for no reason.

Initially, Persephone's plan had been to simply die. If she did, then the land would be free from her power, free to grow again, to bring life once more. So, she kept this secret from Hades, to avoid his meddling.

She didn't know when that secret became a way of protecting him instead. She knew, deep down, that if she told him the truth, he would let her go immediately – with or without Zeus concessions.

She also knew that, once back in her world, Zeus would be merciless in his penitence to Hades, and she would never be able to see him again. To listen to his laugh. To feel his touch. And those things had became very important to her.

So she conceived, and hide the true nature of her state. The girl though, every day, she could endure one more night; if it got too bad, she would tell him, of course; but not today; she could endure.

Until she didn't.

* * *

"Wake up," It was Hades voice. Persephone knew she had to open her eyes, but it was hard. Her eyelids were heavy, and her head pounded. "Wake up." His voice again, now more urgent.

Persephone made an effort, and opened her eyes. She was in her room again, the colorful walls making her feel more comfortable, more at home. Her eyes finally met his, and he sighed heavily, narrowing her in his arms.

"I was so afraid to lose you," Hades said in her hair, and she smiled. The girl tried to hug him, reassure him, bur her arms didn't respond to her commands anymore. "Don't worry, Hermes is in his way. He's going to take you back. Why didn't you tell me…?" He cut himself short, his voice wavering. "It doesn't matter now, everything will be alright."

Persephone tried to say something, but only a harsh sound left her mouth. He put a finger on her lips, gently.

"Shh, no need to say anything. Soon, this will all be over."

The girl shook her head forcefully, and tried again. This time, although her voice sounded hoarse, she was able to form the words.

"Did Zeus give your day back?"

Hades smiled warmly at her, his fingers stroking her hair.

"You nearly die, and you are worried about me…" He said simply, shaking his head. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hades left, his face anxious.

Persephone knew, from the lack of response, that Hades did not get what he wanted from Zeus. He had given up the only piece of happiness he had, and his only chance a getting it back, for her well-being. The girl felt her eyes burn with unshed tears, but instead of feeling miserable, an idea started forming itself on her head. A piece of information, long lost in one of her conversations with Hades.

With a great effort and a moan, Persephone sat on the bed. Hades was nowhere to be seen, but that worked for her just fine. With shaking legs, the girl left the bed, and then the room. She used the walls, once so odious to her, to keep her balance. She knew that Castle by heart now, and soon she reached her destination: The Garden.

It was a very gloomy place, and she used to joke with Hades about him calling it a Garden. The land was hard, and the trees had a sickish tone to them. To her surprise, however, many were the things that grew in the place.

Persephone chose a pomegranate. She opened it with her own hands, the juice running through her fingers. She could hear Hades voice now, calling her name, the desperation easily discernible.

She counted six seeds.

Hades walked in the Garden, his eyes wide, ever searching for her.

With one movement, she ate them.

It was over.

Whatever had been driving her, lost its power. She fell to her knees.

Hades was next to her in a heartbeat, pulling her to him, whispering in her ear what a fool she had been. She could hear Hermes voice, scorning the man.

It didn't matter.

She didn't know whereas she was about to die or not, but she was most surely feeling better as time passed by.

Persephone looked up. Hades was looking at her with tears in his eyes.

She definitely was feeling better, and now she could _feel_ the earth under her feet. A feeling she had nearly forgotten, but cherished most warmly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to die," She whispered back to him, taking a deep breath. "I'm connected to your world now. I'm no longer torn away from my land. This is _my_ land, too." Completed her, touching the ground. Immediately, the sickened trees grew much stronger, much brighter. Hades looked from her to the trees and then back to her.

"You have-"

"Six. Six seeds of pomegranate." She answered the unspoken question.

He smiled, his fingers caressing her face.

And then, his lips were on hers.

She was his one day, now.


End file.
